1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for editing and printing a photographed image on a sticker sheet.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a photo sticker creating apparatus is known that photographs a user (object) and that edits and prints a photographed image on a sticker sheet to provide the image as a photo sticker or to transmit the image as a photo image to a user's portable terminal (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 (JP4920175B), 2 (JP2003-69860A), 3 (JP5660240B), and to 4 (JP4625356B)).
The photo sticker creating apparatus enables a user to enjoy a photo sticker creating operation as a game (a photo sticker creating game). The photo sticker creating game is performed in a flow including photographing an object, editing a photographed image, and outputting (printing) an edited image to a photo sticker. The user can play this series of steps within a limited time with the photo sticker creating apparatus and can receive a photo sticker created as a resulting product.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a photography printing apparatus capable of generating a good-looking photographed image acquired by performing an image processing with respect to a photographed image of a user, outputting the photographed image to a photo sticker sheet, and transmitting the photographed image to a portable terminal. Patent Document 2 discloses an image printing apparatus enabling a user to set a tilt angle of a camera before photographing. Patent Document 3 discloses a photo sticker creating apparatus capable of moving a monitor for displays a moving image and a photographed image in the proximity when the user sets a tilt angle of a camera. Patent Document 4 discloses an image processing apparatus capable of displaying a photographed image as images in compositions having a feature portion of the image located in different positions so that a user can select and print an appropriate image.